


October 28 - Costume Ball

by omgericzimmermann (HMSLusitania)



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, M/M, Vampires, because i'm that way, masquerade balls, pb&j vampires/vampire hunter au continues, this time in venice instead of budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSLusitania/pseuds/omgericzimmermann
Summary: After a chance meeting in Budapest with a pair of blond vampires, Jack Zimmermann is left with the choice - does he meet them in Venice for the grand ball at Carnevale and give up his previous life? Or does he stay a vampire hunter. Day 10 of the 13 Days of Halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for blood in a sexual situation. 
> 
> Also warnings for sexual situations.

Logically, Bitty was aware that almost every man who knew vampires existed had a deep-rooted psychological fear of getting a blowjob from one. Bitty thought they were all at least a little crazy for it, since it was his husband’s speciality. Not that he had any intention of _sharing_  Kent’s skills with his tongue with others – at least not usually. He’d shared those skills with Jack Zimmermann, of all people from all families. And then he’d gone and invited the prodigal son of the most famous North American vampire hunting family to Venice for Carnevale.

“You’re distracted,” Kent accused, propping up on his elbows and giving Bitty an annoyed look. “Usually when I do this, you can’t even remember your own name.”

“Sorry sugar,” Bitty said, running his hands through Kent’s flaxen hair which glittered in the Venetian February sunlight.

Kent gave him a suspicious look but returned to the task at hand. Bitty focused with all his power on the things Kent’s tongue was doing until Kent sat up with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“You were thinking about Jack,” Kent said, stretching out on the bed next to Bitty. He still had morning teeth, and with Kent’s slightly crooked bottom lip, it meant one of his fangs kept poking out. Sometimes Bitty envied human men who only woke up to morning wood, rather than morning erect everything.

“I was considering him,” Bitty admitted, snuggling against Kent’s chest.

“What kind of ‘considering’?” Kent asked, brushing his lips against Bitty’s throat. His lopsided fang caught on Bitty’s skin and drew blood. A pleasurable shiver ran down Bitty’s spine while Kent cleaned it up with kitten licks.

“Do you think he’s actually going to come to the masquerade?” Bitty asked.

“I think he’s desperately curious.” Kent replied. “And probably a little touch-starved. At least, it seemed like it when we were together.”

“Didn’t it?” Bitty agreed. He wanted to help Jack Zimmermann get over that whole issue. He just had to hope he showed up. Fortunately, that night was the night of the grand ball, which meant he and Kent got to break out their best clothes, their fancy masks, and in theory connect with their wayward children.

And Jack Zimmermann.

“It was so nice of the kids to get us this trip for our anniversary,” Bitty said, stretching and standing up. He could feel Kent’s eyes on his ass, could almost see the hunger in them, as he walked over to the bureau. They owned this house in Venice. They’d got it back in 1768 and it had been a pain keeping it up to code, but they did what they could since every self-respecting member of the vampire community owned a house in Venice. It had been a late wedding gift from Kent’s grandmother, the only one of his direct progenitors still living.

“Do you think the vampire hunters know Dracula was Granny’s sire?” Kent asked as if he was reading Bitty’s mind.

“We could ask Jack,” Bitty suggested. “See what he says. Pretty sure he’d flip.”

“Especially after the whole London business,” Kent said. Bitty hummed in agreement and took care to keep his legs straight when he bent down to pick out a pair of comfortable pants for the morning. He heard Kent groan from the bed and tried not to smirk. It worked poorly.

“I don’t know why you’re getting dressed,” Kent said, climbing off the bed and draping himself across Bitty’s back, still naked. “The kids are staying at Adam’s house.”

“Because it feels unpleasant to accidentally get hot oil on my naked skin when I’m cooking,” Bitty replied, which got him a dramatic sigh. Eventually, Kent deigned to put on boxers before joining Bitty in the kitchen.

They spent most of the day curled up on the couch together, Kent reading while Bitty checked through social media. He loved the 21st century for that, he had to say. Smartphones were a wonderful invention, as was wi-fi.

He checked Instagram last and flipped to Jack Zimmermann’s. His heart didn’t really beat unless he’d been drinking a lot of blood recently and the amount he’d put in his coffee wasn’t quite enough to start it, but if he had been indulging, he was sure it would’ve fluttered. The most recent picture in Jack’s Instagram was of the Doge’s palace, the pink marble shining in the February light. With his vampire vision, Bitty could make out the date on one of the newspapers in the picture – and it was that day. Jack was in Venice.

“I think he’s coming,” Bitty said, showing Kent the picture.

“We’re very attractive,” Kent agreed, kissing Bitty on the cheek.

“Charmer,” Bitty replied, pecking him on the lips.

“You love it,” Kent said. Bitty grinned at him.

It took them longer than normal to get ready for the ball since it was almost the end of their vacation and they were both being clingier and needier than normal. But finally it was time to go. Bitty fastened Kent’s mask for him, and Kent tied Bitty’s cravat and then they were off.

They took a gondola for the tradition of it and watched the beautifully dressed revellers make their way down the sides of the canal, laughing in the mist and the warm golden light from the lanterns. When they got to the grand ball, Bitty thought he caught flashes of their kids and in-laws dancing in the crowds, and they all had plans to meet up the next day for a late lunch and collect themselves before heading home to Massachusetts together, but he didn’t look too closely. Considering he and their other father had very serious plans to seduce a vampire hunter on a semi-permanent basis, he didn’t really want their children around to play witness.

“You know what’s funny?” Kent asked as they danced through the crowd. It was easier now, in the 21st century, unlike prior centuries where dancing together at the grand ball had required Bitty to wear a wig and a ball gown. Of course, he looked quite good in them if he did say so himself, but he liked being able to wear a man’s costume.

“What?” Bitty asked.

“I’d actually forgotten how fun it is to sleep with humans,” Kent said.

“They’re so warm!” Bitty enthused. “Not that there’s ever going to be a reason I wouldn’t share a bed with you, but they’re just…comfortable.”

“And they taste good,” Kent added.

“You tasted my blood this morning,” Bitty reminded him.

“Yeah, but we’re not food to each other,” Kent pointed out, pressing a quick kiss to Bitty’s neck. Bitty felt that fang snag again and narrowed his eyes. “See, I don’t taste sustenance, just the fact you’re mildly annoyed with me.”

Bitty rolled his eyes. As if he didn’t know what vampires tasted when they consumed each other’s blood. He also knew it was always easier to smell the blood of someone you’ve already tasted, so he wasn’t very surprised when he caught a whiff of maple. Jack Zimmermann was nearby.

Bitty and Kent made their way through the crowd until they found a tall man in worryingly accurate military dress from the 1790s leaning against the bar holding a drink that Bitty could tell was non-alcoholic from ten feet away. Jack’s black hair was swept back from his face, and he was wearing the mask they’d left for him.

“Maybe he thought we wouldn’t recognise him without it,” Kent said, just loudly enough it was going to carry to Jack.

“No matter what he’s wearing, I’d recognise that ass anywhere,” Bitty replied. He could actually hear Jack start to blush. But Jack still pulled himself away from the bar and came towards them, the navy blue of his coat setting off his eyes wonderfully.

“Kent, Bitty,” Jack said, nodding at them.

“Jack,” Kent replied, his eyes trailing over Jack’s form with a hunger that always made Bitty shiver when it was directed at him. He wasn’t sure Jack would believe him, but there was nothing predatory in the look, no thirst for Jack’s blood. Just his body.

“Killed any of our people in the past few months?” Bitty asked, because it was important to get questions like that out of the way.

“No,” Jack said, and although most of his expression was hidden behind his mask, Bitty believed him. If he were to take a sip of Jack’s blood, he felt sure he’d be able to taste the honesty. Of course, there were so many vampires in the ballroom that Bitty wasn’t going to risk that. They would allow Bitty and Kent their plaything since the Parsons were descended from Erzsébet herself, but if they knew their plaything was Jack Zimmermann, there would be problems. “No I can’t anymore.”

“Good,” Kent said, gripping Jack’s lapel and pulling him forward into a kiss. Bitty felt a flush take over his cheeks when he saw Kent’s tongue trace Jack’s bottom lip.

“We need to go,” Bitty announced, pulling them apart and towards the door.

“Where?” Jack asked. His voice was a little rough.

“Back to our house,” Bitty said.

“But it’s a costume ball,” Jack said.

“And?” Kent asked. “It happens every year.”

Jack looked down. “I’ve never been before.”

Bitty didn’t whine audibly at the idea of staying at the ball longer, but he did pout. In human years he was just on the wrong side of four hundred so he figured he was entitled.

“Don’t look like that Bits,” Kent said, nipping his bottom lip where it stuck out. He pressed close to Bitty’s ear. “We’ll smuggle him back to Massachusetts and keep him indefinitely.”

“We are not turning him without his explicit and enthusiastic agreement,” Bitty reminded him. “And _we’re_ not turning him at all, since that would be creepy.”

“Nah, but come on, pretty much everyone in this room would jump at the chance to turn a Zimmermann,” Kent pointed out. Bitty narrowed his eyes. “Later, with his explicit and enthusiastic consent.”

Bitty nodded. “Fine.”

“And come on, we could at least dance with the man a few times. He’s never been to the grand ball.”

Jack was…not the worst dancer. He wasn’t particularly gifted, but he had an athlete’s body and it allowed him to do the things he wanted it to, which Bitty appreciated. If Bitty occasionally lapsed into more modern dance styles and ground against him until Jack was whimpering, well, who could blame him really.

“Okay we can go back to your house,” Jack breathed while Kent placed a few kisses down the column of his throat. Bitty grinned.

They hired a water taxi instead of a gondola to take them back to their _palazzo_ and Bitty was glad because it took much less time. They stumbled up the stairs together and Bitty was fairly certain there was nowhere else he’d rather be than pressed between his husband and the enchantingly human former vampire hunter. Jack was out of clothes by the time the back of his knees hit their bed, his pale skin flushed in delicious ways. There was pink in his cheeks and across his collarbones, red between his legs. He looked good enough to eat in every sense of the phrase.

Bitty couldn’t stop himself from running his hands up Jack’s bare thighs, acutely aware of the pulse beating in his femoral arteries. He was equally aware of Kent’s hands running down his chest and popping buttons while he went, an actual hickey growing on Bitty’s neck.

“Um, are you going to bite me?” Jack asked. His pupils were so dilated the blue was almost gone and Bitty loved it.

“Do you want me to?” Bitty asked, sustaining eye contact with Jack while he pressed his lips to Jack’s thigh. Jack’s breath hitched.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Bitty could feel how feral his grin looked when his fangs popped out over his lip. Jack was taking shallow breaths, and Bitty could hear the blood thrumming below his skin, hot and wet when his fangs broke skin, and so good. Jack tasted delicious, so delectably alive, and it made Bitty’s dead heart constrict a little as the maple-flavoured liquid crossed his tongue.

When he looked up, Kent had joined Jack on the bed and was kissing him. It was a filthy kiss, tongues everywhere, one of Kent’s fangs more or less embedded in Jack’s bottom lip. Bitty watched them for a moment, in awe as he always was of Kent’s ability to not get blood on anything. Somehow, Kent noticed and opened one currently pearly grey eye. The smirk that lit up his face made the fresh blood Bitty had consumed rush to his cock.

“Look, Bits, if you want to blow him, now’s your chance because I’m gonna ride him into the mattress in a sec,” Kent said, disentangling his fang from Jack’s face. Bitty wasn’t sure if it was that or Kent’s words that made Jack groan. Nevertheless, Bitty pressed closer to Jack, his tongue tracing a line up the underside of his erection.

Jack watched him with his eyes as wide as Bitty had ever seen a human’s go and abruptly Bitty remembered his own thoughts from that morning about human men and vampires.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Bitty asked, meeting Jack’s eyes. He realised his fangs were still out and considered pulling them back, but if they were going to invite Jack home with them, to stay, to keep forever, fangs were going to be a common occurrence.

“No,” Jack said after a long pause and Bitty pulled back immediately, although he was a little disappointed. Jack pulled him up and kissed him firmly, leaving Bitty to wonder if Jack could still taste his own blood in Bitty’s mouth. “But only because I want to blow you while Kent – what was it? Fucks me into the mattress?”

Bitty was so very okay with that and it seemed Kent was too. He leaned across Jack’s chest to kiss him quickly and watched, enthralled, as Kent positioned himself. Bitty was familiar, after two and a half centuries, with every noise Kent made. The ones he was making then were nothing but positive. Bitty loved listening to him, even when he was distracted by the things Jack was doing with his tongue. He especially enjoyed it when Kent muffled his own moans by burying his fangs in Bitty’s thigh. Bitty stroked his hair and made the softest soothing sounds he could.

Later, while Kent removed the errant blood from Bitty’s leg, Jack watched. His eyes were half-lidded and it looked like he was going to sleep for several days.

“So vampires like being bitten too?” Jack asked.

“I mean, there’s a reason most of us end up in this situation, darlin’,” Bitty replied, snuggling against Jack’s chest with one hand in Kent’s hair. Kent left his hand resting casually on Bitty’s ass.

Jack laughed, a little breathlessly, and Bitty knew he was considering it. Considering what would happen if he asked to be turned into a vampire.

In the morning when sunlight started streaming through the window, Bitty extricated himself from the tangle of limbs and pulled on a bathrobe. In his absence, and still asleep, Jack and Kent filled the empty space between them. Bitty smiled fondly and tiptoed into the hallway. He made it all the way downstairs before he heard breathing.

Cautiously, he peered into the den and discovered their entire family sprawled across the furniture, still in their finery from the night before. They were asleep, sure, but asleep the same way lions in prides slept – all piled together and dangerous. Swathes of crimson satin, crushed purple velvet, emerald green, pumpkin orange, silver silk decorated the room from the girls’ gowns. There was a rustle of fabric and Tony’s tousled head popped up from behind one of the divans. He frowned in confusion at Bitty.

“Papa? Why are you awake?” he asked.

“I’m not, sugar, go back to sleep,” Bitty whispered, hoping like hell no one else was going to wake up. Tony nodded and ducked back down. Bitty went to the kitchen as quietly as he could, whipped up very quick breakfast and coffee, and retreated to his room. He woke Kent with a soft pat on the ass and handed him a cup of blood-laced coffee while he blinked blearily.

“Thanks babe,” Kent said. He traced a finger along Jack’s flawless jawline and they both watched while Jack woke up slowly. Bitty offered him the cup of normal coffee.

“Thanks,” Jack said, sitting up. “I should go, right?”

Bitty exchanged a look with Kent and climbed back into bed, handing the tray of food to Kent for safekeeping.

“Do you want to go?” Kent asked.

“No,” Jack admitted. “I – I really like the two of you.”

“Well I’m sure glad you like both of us,” Bitty said with a snort. “Because we’re definitely a package deal.”

He sipped his coffee. “Besides, you couldn’t leave the house right now if you wanted.”

“Why not?” Kent asked, picking up one of the plates of scrambled eggs.

“Oh, the kids invaded the living room,” Bitty said. He tried to sound casual, although it was forcing him to consider the awkward moment in the near to immediate future when he and Kent would have to explain to them that they’d acquired a third party.

“Ah,” Kent said. “That’s…awkward.”

Bitty hummed in agreement.

“Were any of them awake?” Kent asked.

“Tony for just a second,” Bitty said.

“Who’s Tony?” Jack asked.

“Our grandson,” Bitty said, wondering if that was going to freak Jack out.

He was silent for a moment. “Right, because you’re both four centuries old.”

“I mean, technically Tony is my stepgrandson, since Derek is my stepson,” Kent said.

Bitty rolled his eyes. “Derek thinks of you as his dad just as much as he thinks of me.”

“Beaufort doesn’t,” Kent grumbled. Bitty huffed, even though Kent was right. The shouting matches of “you’re not my real dad” had got his first son soundly trounced by Kent’s son from prior to his meeting Bitty. They were all friends now, Adam and B. and Derek, but it had been a rocky start. Vampire adolescence was a rocky time, particularly because they were still adults, and able to use good judgement if they had any, but since many didn’t, it was worrying.

“How many kids do you guys have?” Jack asked.

“Six,” Bitty and Kent said in unison.

“Five of them are married, but only one of them has a kid of their own,” Bitty said. “They’re a good bunch. I think Chris is gonna just adore you.”

“You want me to meet them?” Jack asked. He sounded genuinely confused. “You’re not just gonna smuggle me out the window into the canal?”

Kent sighed. “We were going to be more tactful about this, but we want you to come back to Massachusetts with us,” he said. “To stay.”

“You do?” Jack asked. He sounded guarded, and Bitty had to think it was because he was hopeful.

“Yeah,” Bitty said. “We figured you might be a bit…anchorless after Budapest, and we like you a whole lot.”

“Oh,” Jack said. “I – yes. Yes I’d like that. But I’ve got one really quick question.”

Bitty nodded, feeling shockingly hopeful about Jack coming with them to Massachusetts. Kent was grinning too, and Bitty waited for the question which was obviously going to be “do I have to become a vampire?”

“Is Bitty your real name?” Jack asked.

Bitty burst out laughing. “It sure is, sugar,” he said.

“I didn’t realise that was a name they gave people in the seventeenth century,” Jack said, sipping his coffee.

“Excuse you, I was born in the _sixteenth_ century,” Bitty replied. “And I guess, technically, it wasn’t my name when I was born. It was Eric Bittle. But I’ve been Bitty and then Bitty Parson for so long it doesn’t even feel like I ever was Eric Bittle, since that was just for twenty-eight years.”

“Oh,” Jack said. “Then yes, not that that was a deal breaker or anything, but yes, I’d like to go to Massachusetts with you.”

“Good,” Bitty said, and he and Kent both snuggled back into Jack’s chest to finish breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> General Hauskeeping  
> \- There are very few days left of the 13 Days. Holy cow.  
> \- Tomorrow's fall goodness prompt will be the conclusion of this trilogy. After all, there are three people involved, therefore, it's got to have three parts.  
> \- that's all.


End file.
